Winchesters and Infinity
by darksupernatural
Summary: Kira and Sam are moving forward with their lives together. It doesn't all go as planned. Posted as one divided chapter. Not fun to write. Please review.


**A/N:** So sorry for the slow appearance of this fic. Writer's block sucks. I'm not making any promises of a great fic here. I had such a hard time writing it I was tempted to bag it more than once and pretend they hit Vegas after a hunt. Anyway, now it's finished. Definitely not a good one in my eyes, but I hope some of you will enjoy it. Here it is: The Winchester Wedding fic. Please review and let me know it doesn't entirely suck. I am now on to bigger and better, hopefully angstier fics from here.

**A/N2: Any grammar errors or spelling mistakes are mine because I'm not enthused about this enough to really check. Lousy spelling, Kira and Drea are mine. The guys still belong to Kripke. If they were mine I wouldn't have writer's block.**

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN**

**Winchesters and Infinity**

_Two weeks. I'm going to marry you in two weeks, no matter what._ That was what Sam had said to Kira, two weeks ago today. That was what kept her alive when that hunt nearly killed all of them one week, six days and thirteen hours ago. The scar was still there, she'd noticed that morning. Faded but still there, always a reminder of pain, but more of a reminder of her strength, and Sam's words that had given her that strength. Sam's love for her was the reason she was here, now, getting ready to become Mrs. Samuel Winchester.

"Kira? Earth to Kira." Drea said from behind her where she was braiding silk flowers into Kira's long blonde hair.

"Huh?" She said startled, meeting Drea's eyes in the mirror in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Thinking about Sam, I guess."

_Thinking about me? I'm thinking about you too. I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I can't wait to make you my wife._

_I love you. I'll see you soon._ Kira smiled.

"You just talked to Sam didn't you?" Drea asked, catching her smile.

"Yeah. He was picking on me."

Kira stood from her dressing table and turned to face Drea. "Well, how do I look?" She asked with a sheepish grin as she twirled in her ankle length, curve hugging ivory dress.

"You're gonna be picking Sam's chin up off the floor." Drea grinned. She turned at the sound of a quiet knock at the door. Drea went to open it and made sure Kira was out of sight. It was Dean. Drea grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the room, closing the door. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her briefly before turning to Kira. His chin dropped.

"Kira, you look amazing."

Kira blushed and took in his attire. Dean was wearing new black jeans and boots along with a white button down shirt. His short hair was combed into a tamer style and he was clean shaven. "You look pretty good yourself, brother to be."

"You know, Sammy's goin' out of his mind." He said with a grin.

"Sam needs to be patient." Drea said. "Kira has twenty minutes to go and the rest of the guests aren't here yet."

Dean turned his attention to Drea. "What do you mean rest of the guests? I thought Rocky, Bobby and Harry were it besides the Justice of the Peace."

"I didn't want to spoil it but we have some distinguished guests coming." Drea turned to Kira. "You can't cry, but your sister is going to be joining us for a little while."

"What?" Kira whispered.

"The higher powers are granting them "visitation passes" if you will. They'll be beside you in spirit, watching the wedding. Dean, your mom and dad will be here for you and Sam."

Dean blinked and swallowed hard, tears shining in his eyes. He pulled Drea into his arms again. "Did you do this?"

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You made my day. Sammy is gonna be floored. I so wanted my parents to see him have a normal life. It can't get more normal than watching him be married to the woman of his dreams." Dean kissed her hard. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you for this. I love you."

"I'm so glad this doesn't upset you. I was worried it would. Both of you." Drea said as she glanced from Kira to Dean.

"Are you kidding? This is the nicest gift I could've been given for a day like today." Kira said as she touched Drea's arm.

An odd look crossed Drea's face and she smiled, turning to Dean. "You'd better go warn Sam they're coming before he sees them and tries to put them to rest. They'll be here in a few minutes. Kira, your sister is here. I'll leave you with her."

Dean kissed her they and made their exit from the room as Kira's sister appeared. They walked to the motel office that had been transformed by Harry and Rocky into a flower laden, silk walled paradise. Sam was talking quietly with Rocky and Bobby, looking like he was about to faint. Sam wore the same new black jeans and a white silk shirt that Kira had gotten him. His hair had been trimmed and lay straight and smooth against his head, now brushing his shoulders.

"Sammy." Dean said as he walked up to his soon to be married little brother.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Drea told me to come talk to you. She has a surprise for you but she wanted to make sure you're not gonna freak."

"What surprise?"

"Mom and Dad are coming to your wedding Sammy." Dean said quietly.

Sam swallowed hard. "What?" it came out a choked whisper.

"Drea pulled some strings and Mom and Dad are gonna be here in spirit Sammy. So is Kira's sister." Drea walked out of the apartment and into the office turned paradise. Sam swept her up into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." He half sobbed.

"They're here. Go see your parents, Sam." Drea said as she returned the squeeze. Sam set her down on her feet and went to meet his parents. Dean pulled her under his arm and walked up to his parents behind Sammy.

"Oh Sammy. My baby." Mary's spirit said as it appeared before him and gradually solidified. She reached out and hugged her not so little boy. "I'm so proud of you, honey. You have taken my place so courageously, both you and Dean." Mary held out a hand to Dean and he moved away from Drea and into his mom's arms where Sam still stood. Both hugged her tight.

"My boys," John said with a smile on his face, "you both stepped up and fought to win this war. I've been watching and you boys are doing a hell of a job kickin' evil's ass. Just remember there's still more out there. You are moving into new territory here and there is a higher level involved now."

"We'll handle it Dad. You taught us how and Mom gave us the ability." Dean said confidently as he clapped his father on the shoulder. "Right now, though, we have a wedding to watch."

"I'll go tell Kira and her sister it's time." Drea said quietly and walked towards the apartment. She went inside the apartment.

"Kira? Everyone is here….Kira?" Drea walked further into the room and checked the bathroom. No Kira. "Kira?" Drea walked to the vanity as something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper. A note.

_I'm sorry. I can't do this. Don't look for me._

"Oh my God." _Dean, baby?_

_Drea? _Dean caught the thought and answered her with ease. He noticed something was off with her tone.

_Get Sam to come with you. Something is so very wrong!_

Dean turned to Sam. "Sammy, we gotta go to the apartment, now."

"What? Why?"

"C'mon."

Sam looked at the Justice of the Peace and said, "We'll be right back." He followed Dean with a growing sense of urgency into the apartment.

Dean burst through the door to find Drea crumpled on the floor with a piece of paper and a silk flower in her hands. She was crying softly.

Sam skidded into the room behind Dean as he slid to his knees in front of Drea. Dean raised her face and brushed away her tears. "What, Drea?"

Drea choked back a sob and raised her shaking hands to Dean. He pulled the paper from her hand and read quickly before glancing at Sam. The white silk rose fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

Sam snatched the paper from Dean's hand and read quickly. He paled. "No. something's wrong. She wouldn't do this." _Kira? Baby talk to me. What's going on?_ Kira didn't respond. Sam stared at the paper he'd unconsciously crumpled in his large fist. He smoothed the wrinkles out and stared at it until the brief words blurred before his eyes. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding her along their path. He felt nothing. Sam felt awareness wash over him and focused on the feeling. He began to catch flashes of white. The vision took over.

_Kira embraced her sister's spirit as she solidified before her. The spirit returned the hug, smiling. Kira broke the embrace. "I' m so sorry that I couldn't find you. I tried, Rachel."_

"_Don't be sorry, Kira. We're together for now, on your joyous day. Be happy." Rachel turned away and moved to the mirror at the vanity. Kira followed her._

"_I'm glad you got to be here today. Everything is so perfect. I can't wait to marry Sam."_

"_You won't get to, little sister." It came as a quiet whisper. Rachel turned to Kira and hit her hard. Kira crumpled to the floor as Rachel's eyes flashed black. The demon pulled a piece of paper out of thin air and laid it on the vanity. It then reached down and ripped a white rose from Kira's hair and placed it on top of the paper before picking up Kira's still form and disappearing. _

Sam started as he felt Rachel's hand connect with Kira's face. His green eyes settled their activity and hardened, glinting menacingly as he glanced at Dean.

"Rachel's spirit was possessed by a demon. It has Kira." Sam bent and retrieved the fallen rose, holding it gently in his hand. A single tear escaped his eye as he looked at it, before they once again hardened and flickered to glowing green life as he reached out to find the demon's trail.

"I'm gonna find her and this demon is gonna wish that it never came here. It's gonna beg to be returned to hell." Sam ground out. He left the room without another word. Dean pulled Drea to her feet and followed Sam out of the room. They found him in the lobby area calmly explaining to the Justice of the Peace that Kira is ill and the wedding will have to be postponed. He paid the man and he left. The rigid set to Sam's shoulders was the only visible sign, even to Dean, how very badly Sam was taking this. He was ready to explode.

Mary turned to Sam. "Sammy, tell us what's really going on. Baby, you're upset."

Sam couldn't keep it in any longer. He rushed into Mary and John's arms. "Mom, Rachel's spirit was…possessed by a demon. It took Kira. It hit her and it kidnapped her, right out from under my nose. I should have been able to sense it but I couldn't. I let my guard down."

"Son, you didn't know this could happen. With us showing up here, like this, there is a lot of …magic at work here. You picked up on that and the rest faded into the background. Honey, it happened to me once." Mary said as she wrapped Sam in her arms. John remained quiet, looking at Dean. Dean nodded in response to the unspoken words that reflected in his father's eyes.

"Sammy. We gotta find her." Dean said quietly.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to see this happen…"

John interrupted his son's apology. "We will see it happen. Even if we're not here. Go bring back my future daughter. Take care of her Sammy."

"Yes, sir." He turned and bolted from the room. Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and followed closely with Drea and Bobby following him to save the girl they had come to love.

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN**

Kira struggled to open her eyes. Her head hurt. She finally managed to crack them to slits just to see a face looming over her. She forced herself upright and shied as far away from the black-eyed version of her sister as she could get, immediately being hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Rachel, I know you're in there. Fight it, sis. Fight what's controlling you."

The demon laughed and backed Rachel's body up a few feet. "She has no control. She is but a speck of her former self. It was easy to take her. It is easier to use her to reach the end I desire."

"You took me away from Sam. Why?"

"Demons everywhere were dreading the day when you and Sam married. That union would set the forces into motion that would destroy us all. We can't have that."

"So you plan to kill me? I have to warn you, I want to marry Sam. I won't go down easily."

"Oh I don't think you'll give me that much trouble." The Demon said. It stepped up to her and slipped something around her neck. It was some kind of band with glyphs and sigils engraved into the leather. It immediately tightened around Kira's neck and she felt her fire dying to embers inside her. She began to panic.

"What the hell is this thing? What did you do to me?"

"Call it a magic fire extinguisher. I bound your powers. You are weak and the longer the cuff remains around your neck the weaker you'll get."

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN**

"Did you get any idea where she might be Sammy?"

"No. That's what has me worried. Since I met her I've been able to feel something of her presence. I can't feel anything now. Nothing at all."

"We'll find her." Drea said as she moved to hug Sam. The three hunters watched as Mary and John's spirits faded from sight. Bobby came over to them and met Sam's gaze.

"Where do we start lookin' for Kira?" The older hunter asked.

"I don't know Bobby." Sam said, his deep green eyes beginning to water in upset and frustration. "I just don't know."

"I'm going to talk with the higher powers, see if there's anything they can tell us." Drea said and went outside to the gazebo in back of the motel where she'd taken to performing her morning and evening rituals.

Dean moved to Sam's side and gripped his shoulder as he saw his brother close his deep green eyes. Sam was concentrating on trying to find his love along the path they shared. Dean felt him tense before he sagged in Dean's arms. Tears welled in the younger Winchester's expressive eyes.

Dean eased Sam to the carpeted floor. "We'll find her Sammy. Kira will be okay. She always is."

"I hope so man. I just found her and I _can't _lose her too. We have to find her, Dean. I can't keep goin' without her."

"We will Sam."

Drea returned a few minutes after Dean helped Sam back to his feet. "The powers can't get a fix on Kira either. They tried when Mary told them what happened. They feel like something is blocking the use of Kira's abilities and keeping her presence invisible to them. I'm sorry Sam. It looks like we have to find her on our own."

Sam's gaze hardened. "Then that's what we'll do." He left the room and Dean and Drea raced to keep up with him. Bobby followed closely behind.

Rocky looked at Harry with fear in his young eyes. "They'll find Kira, won't they?"

"Sam will never stop looking." Harry replied watching the Impala and Bobby's truck leave the parking lot with a squeal of tires.

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN**

_Sam, baby. I'm trying to reach you. Talk to me. _Kira opened her eyes after being greeted with silence for the last two hours of trying to reach Sam along their path. Her senses reeled as she was swamped with weakness. The fire inside her had died to the point of being a fading ember, little more than a spark.

"God. I have to get this collar off. It's taking my fire from me." Kira raised her hands to the engraved leather that had magically become skin tight around her neck. She called her fire to her, feeling a flicker within that faded quickly to nothing. She felt a terrible weakness assault her as her strength gave out on a choked sob.

_Sam, I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't know if I can find my way back to you this time. If I can't I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. I swear I will try._ She dashed her tears away and stood, brushing the dust off her ivory dress angrily. She again raised her hands this time just looking at them. She called to the spark within her and fed it with her strength, feeling a little better as she felt her hands grow warm.

The demon stepped up to her and pushed her hands roughly to her sides. "Just what do you think you're doing dear sister?" The demon occupying her sister's spirit body taunted as Kira's fire faded. With it her hope faded some and she fought back tears. Upon hearing the open challenge in the demon's voice she steeled herself and allowed her fury to warm her where her fire couldn't.

"You're not my sister. You don't need her anymore, you have me. Let her go."

"I think not. It's too much fun, you looking at her in such a different light. She's jealous of you, you know. You have a life; you had a decent childhood, even in foster care. She…I…bounced around from one abusive home to another until I turned eighteen. Then the street became my home. You know what happened next? I died. I had no life, no chance at love. Now your chance is over. It's going to be taken from you like mine was me. Go ahead, fight the binding magick. It keeps getting stronger as your fire feeds it always growing weaker. When it dies you'll die." The demon in Rachel turned and walked away.

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN**

Sam had ridden shotgun silently for the past two hours. Dean was driving and Drea was in the back seat. Bobby followed behind aimlessly, his rusty truck smoking slightly as more miles were added to the struggling engine. Sam was still silent as his green eyes continued to glow. Dean drove around Tacoma, covering every street and alley without missing one. Sam was trying to locate the demon since he couldn't sense Kira.

Drea sent herself seeking the higher powers guidance as she felt the need to help the men she'd come to love like family find one of their own; a young woman she'd already come to think of as a sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira paced the length of the room she was imprisoned in looking for an escape. Her hunter instincts came forth as she searched every inch of the room. She reached again for Sam mentally. Again she felt nothing… nothing except the growing weakness. She turned to one of the walls and punched it, anger swamping her and fueling her tiring body.

"Demon!" She shouted angrily. She was done being walked on. The demon materialized before her, using Rachel's spirit with ease to move more as a ghost than a demon.

"Yes?" The demon asked, stifling a yawn, feigning boredom with Kira's impending tirade.

"Let my sister go back to the other side. Face me in your true form."

"Face you?" The demon snorted a laugh. "Your powers are so weak that you couldn't light a candle, let alone stand up to me."

Kira stalked up to the demon and invaded its personal space, radiating fury like she did her fire. "Take this thing off me and we'll see." She challenged gesturing to the sigil engraved leather band around her neck.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I'll face you in my true form because I'm bored with hearing your sister's pathetic muffled cries in my head, not because you issued a challenge." Rachel's body backed up a step and her mouth opened as her eyes flashed black in the dim lighting. Dark matter, looking like black sand erupted from her mouth as the demon emerged, forming gradually into its own body. It stayed obscure and insubstantial, featureless and black except for the now burning red eyes.

"I figured you were ugly." Kira snarked, with more courage and strength than she actually felt. She was tired and beginning to get cold as she no longer had the ability to regulate her body temperature with her fire. "Rachel?" She asked as she turned her attention to the now ghostly, transparent for of her sister.

"I'm so sorry Kira. My jealousy let it get me. I'm so sorry." Rachel choked on a sob, blinking in and out.

"Don't be. I love you big sister. Go back to where you're safe." Kira said goodbye. Rachel's spirit began to fade.

"I'll find a way to help you." She whispered as she faded completely from view.

"No, there is no help for you." The demon snarled with a shapeless mouth.

"You really are a slow learner," Kira snarked again. "When are you gonna get it through your thick demonic skull that the people I love are gonna come for me and they'll gladly go through you to get me back. We don't give up. Sam _will_ come for me and he _will_ stop you. Dean and Drea will stand with him and you'll stand no chance."

"Maybe I'll just kill Sam when he comes for you. I'm strong enough I'll just kill them all. _They_ stand no chance." The demon roared, its shadowy form vibrating with the force of the bellow. Its red eyes glowed maliciously and it flung an insubstantial arm through the air. Kira felt herself being propelled backwards. She hit the wooden wall hard and slumped with a gasp to the floor.

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN**

Dean watched as Sam momentarily stiffened in the front seat. His glowing eyes shot sparks and Dean hit the brakes before he even heard Sam's words.

"Dean, stop. Kira's close." His eyes stopped glowing but retained their dangerous glint as they hardened. Bobby walked up to the driver's side of the car and leaned in the open window to hear what Sam had to say. "I felt the demon. It's here somewhere. I felt its power and I felt her pain. It's going back to hell as dust if she's hurt."

They were now in the warehouse district in Tacoma. Dean took in the complex through the windshield of the Impala.

"Any idea which one she's in, Sam?" Bobby asked, turning to look over the mass of buildings.

"No. I don't feel her or the demon anymore. Damn thing must be able to shield itself from me until it uses its powers. I felt a spike of energy, but then it disappeared before I could get a read on its location.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kira woke up to a world of pain. She was on the floor of the warehouse. She moved to push herself up and cried out when she realized that her shoulder was dislocated. She shifted and gained her feet without using her arm. Blood trickled down her neck and shoulder to stain the low back of her dress, matting and discoloring her wavy blonde hair.

The demon laughed, red eyes glinting as it took in her misery. Kira forced her tired body to work and advanced on the demon again.

"Is that all you got?" She asked. The demon started a bit when it saw flames flicker to life in Kira's eyes. Kira kept advancing. "You just made your last mistake, demon. First and last one. You threatened people I love. No one threatens people I love." Kira raised her hands, now fully alight with her fire, to her neck. The blood that had trailed over the leather binding collar began to boil and caught fire, burning and breaking the sigil that held it fast to her. The collar fell from her neck to the floor, still smoking and now useless.

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN**

Sam dropped his eyes to his lap in frustration, swallowing the lump that was threatening to choke him to death. He felt powerless. He couldn't sense her- the love of his life- to help her. He felt like he couldn't save her.

Suddenly Drea spoke from the backseat. "Um guys? Look." She said as she pointed a small hand at the windshield of the car. Rachel's spirit was standing a few yards in front of the car. She was crying silently as she met Sam's gaze. Sam flung open the door telekinetically and advanced on Rachel, his body taking on the menacing glow from his hardened eyes.

Rachel didn't back away from Sam. She blinked in and out of focus. "Sam please," she begged, "Kira freed me. I've come to lead you to her. She needs your help."

Sam stilled, not sensing the demon in her anymore. "Take me to her." He said as the others followed behind them. Rachel and Sam came to a stop outside a long abandoned warehouse. It was in disrepair, made of wood and block instead of the metal and concrete that the newer buildings were.

"Kira's in there? Why can't I sense her? Is she hurt?"

"Im afraid she will be. She's fighting the demon." Rachel's spirit whispered before blinking and beginning to fade. "Tell her I love her." She disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kira closed in yet again on the demon. Her fire was now radiating off her, fed by the fury she felt over the threat to her family.

"I told you no one gets away with hurting my family." Kira's fire shimmered so hot that it was visible as a blue aura around her. "There's something you don't know about fire. Once it's started it consumes everything in its wake. Only when everything is destroyed does it die. You have not destroyed me so my fire is not dead." She moved forward as the demon shrank back. Her feet left charred prints on the floor of the building. "I'm going to make you pay."

Kira's hair danced as the fire exploded from her. It engulfed the demon as it shrieked. The black sand like substance caught into a ball of fire and exploded. Kira let out an anguished scream as her fire continued to rage, the warehouse now exploding into an inferno around her.

Sam gasped as he felt Kira's pain just before the warehouse exploded as he watched on. The force knocked the hunters to the ground.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sam screamed as he forced himself upright from where he'd fallen. Dean was on his feet and forcibly holding his brother back. "Dean no! LET ME GO!! Not another fire! I can't lose her that way! Not her too!" Sam choked on a sob and collapsed in Dean's arms as the first of the warehouse roof caved in, the flames raging. Dean went down with him, holding him tightly as he sobbed too.

Drea turned into Bobby's arms as another section of roof collapsed. She stifled a scream of anguish. Fire shot outward and another crash sounded. The crash had Dean looking towards the building, more tears coursing down his face. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was movement at the door of the warehouse.

"Sammy." He said quietly.

"Oh my God." Bobby said as Dean's quiet exclamation and movement caught his eye also. Drea turned and let out a choked gasp. Sam stilled and then turned, bolting to his feet as he felt something he thought he never would again. Kira emerged from the building as the rest of it began burning and falling in showers of flame and sparks. Her fire surrounded her, making her hair dance and the air shimmer with heat around her.

As she moved from the building her fire diminished. Sam cried out and ran to her as she collapsed to her knees and began to pitch forward. Smoke was rising from her charred dress and skin as he caught her in his arms. He slid to his knees and shifted her to cradle her against his chest.

"_Sam." _She whispered as her world went black. Her head lolled against his shoulder.

_Kira baby? C'mon, talk to me. Please let me know you're okay._ Sam touched her face and was shocked at how quickly she'd become cold to the touch. The others gathered around him. "Dean, she's freezing. Give me your jacket."

"Sure Sammy." Dean said as he quickly shrugged out of the warm leather and draped it over her soot smudged shoulders. Sam closed his eyes and kissed her forehead as he accessed his healing to aid the woman he loved. A minute later the heat and light faded. Sam blinked back tears and looked at Dean.

"Something's not right. It didn't help."

"Let's get her home." Drea suggested. "I'm sure she needs rest."

"Drea's right, we have to go. It's dark outside. People had to have seen those flames. Someone had to have called the fire department."

"It's not just that. I've always been able to sense her fire. Ever since she learned to control it. I can't feel it anymore." Sam pulled Kira tighter to his chest and stood with ease. He moved to the Impala and took the backseat for him and Kira, opening and closing doors with his mind. The others climbed into the vehicle and Bobby got into his truck as Dean started the engine and pulled out onto the road, headed back to the motel.

They got her back home and settled her on their bed in the apartment.

Bobby walked up to Dean and pulled him aside. "I hate to do this, I do, but Josh called me on the way back here. He has a tough hunt and needs my help. Give Kira and Sam my best." Bobby left, giving Rocky and Harry the update on his way out. The two companions gave the hunters the space they needed, talking quietly in the office. Both were deeply worried for Kira and Sam.

Dean and Drea went into the kitchen to allow Sam to clean her up and try to heal her again. The sun had risen when he came out to where they sat quietly at the table. He had tears streaking down his face.

"Sammy?" Dean choked out as he caught the devastation on his baby brother's features.

"I still can't heal her. She's fading away." He sobbed and buried his face in Dean's shoulder as Dean caught him in a hug. "I just found her Dean. I can't lose her. I can't go through this again… Not again. It…It'll destroy me Dean." Sam's muffled voice broke."

Dean met Drea's tear-filled gaze with one of his own. _Is there anything we can do?_ He whispered in her mind.

_I'll talk with the higher powers._ Drea quietly slipped outside.

"Come on Sammy. Let's go back to Kira." Sam nodded and turned, moving into the bedroom. He eased down on the bed and pulled her up into his arms.

_Don't you leave me. You hear me? I need you in my life, baby. I love you._ Sam held her, rocking slightly back and forth. Dean leaned in close to Sam and kissed Kira's forehead, wrapping his arms around his quietly crying brother and the woman he wanted to call sister so badly.

"Don't you leave us. We need you Kira. Sammy needs you and so do I. Drea loves you like a sister. I do too. Don't you give up."

Drea returned from her conversation with the powers and stopped short at the sight of Sam holding Kira on the bed and Dean's arms wrapped around them both. "They told me how we can help her." Drea said as she began gathering up the candles that Kira loved to burn at night. "Bring her outside into the sun." Drea said as she led the way into the back yard of the motel, near the gazebo. Sam rose with her in his arms and followed closely.

"Sam, put her down and back away slightly for a moment." Sam did as asked, Dean wrapping an arm around his still shaking shoulders.

"What did they say to you? What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Shhh…Sammy, let her try." Sam and Dean watched Drea put the candles around Kira's body at her head, shoulders, waist, knees and feet. Drea then used her abilities, allowing her glass green eyes to flicker and glow, and a tiny lightening bolt from her fingertips to light each of the candles.

She sat at Kira's right hand on her knees. Her eyes retained their glow. "Sam, move to her head and use your healing again. Dean, move to her left side and chant with us." Drea began the chant. _"Ego advoco flamma vita reverto unus praeseio-sedi-ere tu."_

Sam and Dean joined in, the chant gaining strength. _"Ego advoco flamma vita reverto unus praeseio-sedi-ere tu."_ Sam's eyes glowed green and then turned white, the glow spreading from his eyes to his body, then to Kira, Dean and Drea as the heat intensified. The candles burned brighter and the flames danced, fed by Sam's energy. The chant strengthened yet again. _"Ego advoco flamma vita reverto unus praeseio-sedi-ere tu. Ego advoco flamma vita reverto unus praeseio-sedi-ere tu."_ The flames lifted from the wicks of the candles and moved of their own volition to Kira's skin. She began to glow with the aura of the red orange flame. The fire sank into her skin, leaving the candles dark, and Sam placed his hands on Kira's forehead, feeling it warm beneath his fingertips. Kira opened her eyes, blinking up at Sam and glancing around at the others. Sam withdrew his energy and opened his deep green eyes, seeing her chocolate brown ones flutter and clear.

Sam gave a startled gasp. "Baby?"

"Sam?" She whispered. Sam gathered her into his arms, tears filling his eyes even as he smiled. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you." Sam met Drea's eyes and mouthed _Thank you. Thank them._ She nodded, a soft smile playing on her lips. Dean stood as Sam got to his feet with Kira in his arms. He took her inside and stayed with her.

Dean pulled Drea to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you. I was so afraid we were gonna lose them. If she had died…"Dean' voice trailed off.

"Baby, the powers wouldn't have let her die. They would have saved her life, even if they couldn't have saved her powers. This way she will eventually regain everything. They were amazed at the level of strength she possesses. They knew they had to restore her fully when I told them what she did. They gave me the ritual to do that."

**Epilogue: Two days later.**

Kira was on her feet, and although her abilities were still diminished somewhat she was practicing, and they were beginning to show signs of returning to full strength. She had taken to spending time with Sam outside. The sun helped to warm her. Today Dean, Harry, Rocky and Drea were with them and they were in the gazebo, enjoying the afternoon.

Drea smiled and turned her attention to the steps of the gazebo as she felt a familiar presence near her. Mary Winchester appeared. Dean and Sam both stood as Kira smiled at the matriarch when she smiled.

"Mom?" Sam questioned.

"Sammy. The powers sent me to you. They want to know if you still wish to marry Kira."

Sam looked from her to Kira and smiled. "More than anything." Sam said as he pulled Kira to her feet and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Mary beamed and turned to look behind her. One of the higher powers appeared. He was a tall slender man, thought powerfully built. He had a long gray beard and a wizardly look about him.

Drea gasped and giggled as she caught Dean's thought. _ Man he looks like Merlin._

_Close. _She replied. "It's an honor for you to be here Alden."

Kira cleared her throat. "Thanks to you and the others for everything you've done for me."

"We're not finished yet, Dear Kira." Alden replied with a slight nod.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to lead you in your commitment ceremony. If you'll have me."

Sam and Kira exchanged a smile. "Of course." They said in unison. Sam fell silent for a moment until a small box came floating out the apartment's open window and settled in his hand. Kira looked at him with a bemused expression. He smiled.

_You'll see._ He said silently.

Dean and Drea watched on. Sam turned to Kira and sat down with her on the floor of the gazebo. "Kira, you've given me so much. My life back; peace with my past, present and future. Strength to carry on no matter what. I love you and I give myself to you for all time. We are…." He slipped a gold band on her finger "…always." Engraved into the band was the symbol for infinity with one small stone in each loop of the figure eight. One stone was fire blue, like a hot flame and the other was the color of the stones in Kira's engagement ring, the same color as Sam's eyes.

"Sam, you've given me back my life, given me the courage to face anything. I now face my life with you with the same courage you've given me to face everything else. My fire will warm you and protect us. My heart will beat with yours." She slipped a bigger gold band on his finger from the box he'd levitated to himself. It carried the same symbol and stones."We are always."

Alden smiled. He held out his hand to them and they placed their left hands on his palm. The infinity symbols of their rings glowed white briefly. "You are now one. Always."

He faded away in an aura of white as Sam kissed Kira. Dean applauded the union of Sam and Kira and the strengthening of the Winchester line. The others joined in with cheers and hugs. Mary faded from sight after a whispered "Welcome to the family, Kira Beth Winchester. I love you, daughter."

"I love you, Kira Beth Winchester." Sam echoed as he kissed her.

Dean bolted from his seat on the bench and pulled Kira into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I can finally call you sis." He grinned. "I can also leave it to you to keep Sammy in line. I have your wedding present in the Impala."

"What is it?" Kira asked pulling out of his arms with a grin.

"A rolling pin. It's the only way you're gonna get your point across to thick headed Sammy." Everyone laughed and celebrated until late in the evening.


End file.
